Ichigo's forced love
by Power-of-all
Summary: After fighting a few tough opponents, all Ichigo wants to do is rest. What happens when Kish forces Ichigo to become his by semi-torturous means? Can he find a way to get her to forgive him? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

The midnight moon shone brightly on the city of Tokyo. Millions of people were sleeping in their homes, waiting for morning sun to rise and go on to their daily lives. Too bad for Ichigo that she wasn't one of those sleeping people.

"Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo yelled as her little heart shaped weapon threw out bubbles that hit the giant rat looking chimera anima. The creature gave out a terrible shriek that shook the streets before the chimera anima detached itself from a rat and was eaten by the pink fluff ball Masha.

Ichigo sighed and gently wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Sweat clung to it, so Ichigo shook the cool liquid off her hand. Looking around, she heaved a sigh of frustration. It was her patrol night, meaning that none of the other mew girls were awake. Masha was her only company tonight. "Well Masha, do you sense any other aliens?" Ichigo asked wearily, her body sore from already fighting five rat chimera animas.

"Danger: alien!" Masha cried out, its little body turning and looking at a tree.

"For nothing more then a puffball, you sure are nosy," Kish's voice rang out.

Ichigo held her strawberry bell in both hands while she turned to face the tree that Masha was looking intently on. Some branches shifted, and slowly Kish floated to the ground. He wore his normal clothing; a black T-shirt with a thin brown vest on top of that, both of which were cut off at the top of his stomach. He wore his normal black shorts with a brown cloth hanging off the front and back of him, and two long pieces of black cloth attached the back of his pants. A small smile spread across Kish's face as he looked around and found that Ichigo was alone.

"Where are the other mews at this time of night Ichigo?" Kish asked with a smirk, his golden eyes glittering as she didn't answer. "Is that so? You're the only mew out here tonight?" He questioned with a knowing smirk. It was his plan after all; get Ichigo alone and too exhausted to fight.

Ichigo began to pant slightly, her vision seemed to throb. Her normally comfortable mew outfit seemed unusually tight and constricting. Sweat made her bright pink clothes cling to her skin. "Kish…what's…going…on?" Ichigo panted, her breathing becoming difficult. The strawberry bell slipped from her suddenly numbed fingers.

Kish shrugged as he said, "Nothing really, except you are more exhausted then you first realized." Ichigo realized with a cold certainty that he was right. The amount of times she had to use her weapon had literally drained her of all strength, and yet she had pushed past it…at least, until she had stood still for the last few minutes, letting her body's weariness catch up with her mind.

Kish smiled disarmingly as he walked forward. "I'll protect you Ichigo!" Masha cried as he got in the way of Kish. Before Ichigo could say anything, Kish touched the pink puffball and it fell to the ground, stunned.

Kish laughed and came face to face with Ichigo as she was struggling just to stay standing up. "Come with me, my pretty kitty," Kish said with one hand extended to Ichigo.

She didn't have the strength to slap it away, but she did say, "I won't ever go with you Kish. You should understand that by now."

Kish's eyes narrowed, but not with anger, but rather with amusement. "You're barely standing up now, and yet you still defy me?"

Ichigo started to fall to her knees and placed her hands forward to catch herself, only to have Kish grab her arms and force her to remain standing. It was physical torture now just to stand. "Let go Kish!" Ichigo screamed, not having the strength to break free of his grasp. Her cat tail hung limply to the ground.

Kish smiled evilly and said with a friendly voice, "I'll let you go…as long as its with me to somewhere else."

Ichigo shook her head no, but Kish kept her standing. It literally felt like her legs were dipped in hot wax and the pain was unbearable. After thirty minutes of standing, Ichigo could almost swear that there wasn't any worst torture. All that time, Kish kept her standing, never once letting go of her arms.

"Stop…please…I'm…begging…" Ichigo begged, her words punctuated with pain. Her cat ears laid flat across her head, a sign of true weariness. Kish smiled and leaned his head forward, his pointed ear almost touching her lips.

"I'm sorry, what did you want Ichigo?" Kish said teasingly, his grip unrelenting. It wasn't hard enough to bruise, but it was strong enough to almost be holding up most of Ichigo.

"The pain…its unbearable Kish…" Ichigo said pleadingly, her eyes half closed.

Kish smile never left his face as he said softly, "say you are mine Ichigo…and I will let you rest your legs."

Ichigo started to say no, but then a fresh wave of pain came through her legs. Pure, agonizing pain exploded in her legs, and it caused her to scream. Kish still didn't let go, his grip slightly shifting though so he really was holding her up. "Please, please, please just let me go!" Ichigo cried, tears of anguish rolling down her cheeks.

Kish continued to smile reassuringly as he said soothingly, "Say you are mine and I will." Ichigo clenched her teeth, determination in her eyes. However, the determined look disappeared after another thirty minutes of standing.

"For the love of god, let me sit down!" Ichigo cried, her spirit almost broken now. Even with all that time to rest her arms, the simple act of continual standing drained any strength she would normally had and she still had no energy to break free of his grasp.

"Say it Ichigo," Kish said, licking his lips. He saw how close she was to giving up and giving in.

"I'm…I'm…" Ichigo started to say, her eyes full of pain and suffering.

"Yes kitten?" Kish teased, letting her hold some of her own weight for a change. The sudden shift of having no weight on her legs to having most of it finally broke her.

"_What do you want from me!" _Ichigo screamed, her spirit broken.

"Say these words Ichigo…Say: I am yours forever Kish," Kish said with triumph.

Ichigo started to say something, but then she screamed in pain. "Say it now Ichigo! Say it!" Kish yelled, his eyes flashing with excitement.

"I'm…I'm…" Ichigo started to stammer as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Kish let Ichigo carry her full weight, and it caused her to scream out, "_IamyoursforeverKish!"_

"What Ichigo? I don't think you said anything intelligible in that last statement," Kish said, adding a little of his own weight to hers.

Ichigo gritted her teeth and said with a begging tone, "I…am…yours…Kish…"

"Yes? You are mine for how long?" Kish said in a questioning tone.

"…forever…" Ichigo sighed as her consciousness fell away. Kish gently laid her on the ground.

"Was that so hard Ichigo?" Kish asked with a smile, grinning with triumph.

* * *

**Well, what do you think about ****the story? Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Kish sat by Ichigo, watching her sleep. A few times, she rolled around and groaned as her leg muscles cramped up. Kish frowned and shook his head in amazement. "Never did I think that I would have to resort to torture to get her to be mine," Kish said softly, noticing for the first time how much sweat was on her face.

"I wonder if maybe that helped with it…" Kish murmured as he put one hand on her shoulder and felt how her skin was chilled. "So…a few factors helped me today," Kish softly said, his voice no more then a whisper. "First, she was tired from fighting the chimera animas, and then she was forced to stand for a long time. All during that, she was sweating, leading to dehydration and finally cramps that might have pushed her beyond normal pain limits." It worried Kish that she would die if she didn't get something to drink soon.

Kish sighed and stood up as he looked around. "Well, if you don't get anything to drink soon, you might…" Kish began to say before shaking his head. "I'll just get you some water." Kish walked over to a pond and filled a canteen with water. Smelling the water, Kish laughed and said, "This is the perfect type of water for Ichigo. It's pure, clean, and good smelling."

Kish took a sip of the canteen and let out a groan of pleasure. "Great tasting as well…this should ease some of the discomfort Ichigo probably will be feeling," Kish wondered as he got up and walked back to Ichigo, whose face was damp from the amount of sweat she had.

Kish gently tilted Ichigo's head up and put the canteen to her lips. Ichigo's instinctive need for water made her drink greedily from the canteen for a few seconds before draining it. She then coughed for a minute. "You're a greedy little kitten aren't you?" Kish asked teasingly as Ichigo's eyes blinked open and a groan escaped her lips.

"What…where am I?" Ichigo asked herself out loud, a dazed look in her eyes.

After looking around for a half of a minute, Ichigo's eyes narrowed as they focused on Kish's smiling face. "Kish?" Ichigo asked and immediately tried to back away, only to collapse and cry out in pain.

"Muscles sore and cramped from both physical exertion and lack of adequate water supply, eh Ichigo?" Kish said smugly, an evil grin on his face. It actually didn't make him happy to see her in such pain, but the end result would more then make up for it in his mind.

"Kish, go away!" Ichigo cried out as tears started to form in her eyes. Kish ignored the plea and moved closer to her.

"You can't stop me now Ichigo. Not only did you say that you were mine, you also have no strength to stop me from kissing you either," Kish said before kissing her on the lips. She tried to struggle, but she just didn't have the ability to do anything.

Kish backed away after a few seconds and licked his lips. "Strawberry, with a hint of salt," Kish said, his eyes glittering with open lust.

"No…" Ichigo began to say fearfully as Kish came forward again and kissed her furiously. Time and time again, Kish kissed her for a few seconds before retreating and then going in again. This lasted until the sunrise came up, and even then Kish only reluctantly stopped the frenzy.

By that time, Ichigo was so dazed with lack of air that all she did was pant for breath. Kish sat with his back against a tree, his desire unquenched. He wanted more, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the other mews would soon be coming for Ichigo when they realized that she never returned from her patrol.

"Well, let's go Ichigo," Kish said with a laugh, his thoughts on what they would be doing soon…alone.

Ichigo shook her head no, gritting her teeth in determination and also in pain. "Ichigo…you said you were mine, so now come on!" Kish said with slight anger, grabbing one of the arms and starting to float into the air. Ichigo let out a gasp of pain as she found some hidden reserve of strength and broke free of Kish and started to wobble away.

Kish watched with amusement as she stumbled over to a tree and sat down with her back against it. Shaking his head, he had to give credit to Ichigo…she was one tough girl. "Ichigo, stop making this harder then it needs to be and just come with me." Kish said gently, one hand extended to help her up. She gritted her teeth as she defiantly slapped it away.

Kish leaned forward and grabbed Ichigo's cat tail. Ichigo let out a terrible shriek and tried to make Kish let go, but he tightened his grip. "No, please no…" Ichigo begged as the pain intensified. She fell down so she was now lying on her stomach. Kish smiled slightly and pulled her tail up, causing Ichigo to nearly lose consciousness from the pain.

"If I had known that your tail was so vulnerable, I would have just done this a long time ago," Kish wondered out loud as he squeezed the tail tighter.

"Kish…stop it, stop it, stop it!" Ichigo cried out, banging her fists on the ground as Kish stood above her, pulling her tail. Tears flowed freely from her eyes now, and Kish started to understand that this type of pain might actually kill her, but he continued to pull, slightly less hard as he said in a taunting voice, "Say you will go with me and that you belong to me only."

Ichigo pounded the ground with her fists as the pain intensified. "I'll go with you, but I do not belong to you!" Ichigo yelled with determination, only to be rewarded with another tug on her tail.

"Say it," Kish demanded, gripping her tail even tighter.

The pain…it was everything in the world at the moment to Ichigo. She didn't realize that Kish could hear her friends closing in on their location, or the fact that they were prepared to save her. "I…belong to you," Ichigo said in defeat, her broken spirit shattered possible beyond repair.

Kish smiled with triumph as the mew girls came into view. They ran at full speed towards Ichigo and Kish, but Kish had picked up Ichigo and teleported them away. "God damn it!" Zakuro snarled, her energy whip missing Kish by only a second.

Pudding looked at Mint with a worried look on her face as she asked, "Where did Kish take Ichigo?"

Mint looked at Pudding and sadly shook her head. "Ichigo…is now lost to us, possible forever," Mint said, tears forming in her eyes.

Zakuro started to curse, loud and uncaring to those around her. Lettuce was on her knees, her face covered with her hands. "Poor Ichigo…she looked terrible when I saw her. The broken look in her pain filled face…Kish did something unforgivable to her, I just know it. Why couldn't any of us get here fast enough to save her?"

Pudding started to cry as well, and now everyone except Zakuro hugged and cried. After a few more minutes of cursing, Zakuro calmed down enough to look around and study the situation. Finding a nearby security camera, she jumped to it and switched the wires so it was giving input to Ryou's computer. Because her phone could watch the screen on Ryou's computer, she took out a cell phone and watched with growing anger as the scene from last night played out across the screen. It showed how exhausted Ichigo was before Kish forced her to stand, and it continued to play until it showed Kish teleporting away.

"Damn that Kish," Zakuro muttered under her breath as she realized that Ichigo may never be returning to earth. "He's done it now…he actually broke Ichigo's spirit. That bastard shattered her spirit."

Mint looked up at Zakuro and asked softly, "Why did he do it?"

Zakuro shook her head, having no answers to give. "I will get revenge, I swear to you that Kish will be wishing he was dead before I get through with him…then that wish will come true." Zakuro said before turning around and walking away, the other mews following sadly behind.

**Somewhere on Kish's ship…**

Kish put Ichigo gently on the cold ground as he looked around. Pai stood a few feet away, his anger at Kish evident. "You dare bring that earth girl here Kish?" Pai said with a wave at Ichigo's still form. Ichigo sat there with a blank look on her face, and Kish could tell that he had gone over the top with her torture.

"Pai, help me heal her please," Kish begged, clasping his hands together and looking pitiful

Pai looked at Ichigo and said bluntly, "There is nothing I can do Kish. Whatever you did to her, it seemed to have a deep physiological impact on her. She may never return to normal Kish."

Kish gasped and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder as he yelled, "Ichigo, don't do this to me! Come back and love me, hate me, anything! Just return back to your normal self."

Ichigo's eyes slightly lifted to Kish's face, but her blank look remained on her face. "Wow Kish, what did you do to the old hag?" Taruto said, walking up behind Kish and watching with amusement at Kish's futile attempts to snap Ichigo back to normal.

"Ok Ichigo, I didn't want to have to do this to you, but here it goes," Kish said standing up, his hand going to the back of Ichigo's head and forcing her to stand. Taruto snorted and walked away with Pai, neither one of them caring at all about Ichigo.

Ichigo started to sit down, but Kish wouldn't let her. He took out a small piece of cake, and stuffed it in Ichigo's mouth. After a few minutes, Ichigo's eyes suddenly showed anger and she slapped Kish with an open hand across his face. Kish went flying away from her, four scratch marks on his cheek. Ichigo sat down and looked around, her eyes wide with fear. "Where am I?" she asked, her tail swishing left and right.

Ichigo's cat ears stood straight up as Kish said, "You are on my ship, and soon you will be marrying me."

Ichigo got to her feet slowly and yelled with her old anger, "I will not be marrying you today or anytime in the next eternity!"

Kish had to smile at how fast Ichigo's old spirit had returned. All it had taken was a little sweet food. "You not only said you were mine forever Ichigo, but you also said that you belong me, and to me alone." Kish said casually, his hand lifted to the cheek that had been scratched. The wound wasn't deep, but it did sting a little.

"Only after you tortured me!" Ichigo reminded him bitterly, her face full of anger.

Kish came forward and before Ichigo could back away, gave her a passionate kiss. He released the kiss after ten seconds and gently rested one of his hands on Ichigo's shoulder. "I love you Ichigo, but I couldn't do anything like get married until you gave me permission…which you did by saying you were mine and mine alone." Kish gently said, his hand traveling up the side of her face and coming to rest on her head. He then started to gently and carefully message her cat ears, causing the angry Ichigo to purr.

"You will love me Ichigo. I swear it to you; I will give you the ability to make your decision…but only after showing you my unreturned love." Kish said with determination, ignoring the fact that Ichigo wasn't listening to him but rather giving all her attention to Kish's message of her ear.

Kish stopped messaging the ear and stood up straight with a clap of his hand "Well, before we get to that business lets get you cleaned up. While I personally love the look of your clothes clinging to your body, it probable would be a good idea to take a bath." Kish said with a smile.

Ichigo nodded her head, her anger for the moment replaced with gratitude of getting a bath. Unfortunately for her, Kish wouldn't let her take a bath alone, so she had him sit with his head turned away as she got into the bath. She de-transformed and became normal Ichigo. Kish turned around as she slid into the water, and almost got hit in the head with a bar of soap for doing so. Kish remained turned with his face to the wall while Ichigo washed, a smile on his face.

* * *

**I think I'll end this chapter there. I wonder what will happen next. Please review if you liked it or if you have some suggestions for it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

When Ichigo was done with the bath, she stood up and realized that she didn't have any cloths. Sighing in irritation, she grabbed her power pendent and became mew Ichigo. Kish finally turned around and asked with a teasing voice, "What's wrong Ichigo? No normal clothes to wear?"

Ichigo glared at Kish before saying in an angry, barley controlled voice, "Kish, what is wrong with you? Not only did you torture me, you now play games like this?

Kish lifted one hand to rub the back of his head in thought and said in a regretful voice, "I know what I did was wrong, but you wouldn't come with me no matter what. Please understand…."

Ichigo ran at Kish and punched him in the face. As he lifted his hand with surprise at his suddenly bleeding nose, Ichigo said coldly, "You _tortured _me Kish. That is both wrong and absolutely unforgivable."

Kish looked confused as he got up and slowly walked to her saying, "but Ichigo, look at where you are now. You must realize that all I wanted was the chance to show you my true feelings…"

Ichigo gave Kish a look that snapped his mouth shut. "You show people who you love by giving them gifts, taking them on dates, even something as simple as talking…what you did was a act that no matter what you do now, all I am is a forced prisoner of you." Ichigo said bitterly, showing she actually hated Kish for what he had done.

With a shocked look, Kish realized that she was never going to forgive him for what he had done. His efforts to get Ichigo might have worked, but at a huge cost. Kish shook his head angerly and said in a cheerful voice, "Where we will be going soon will make everything better. You will gradually forgive me Ichigo…though it might take a little while just to gain your trust."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as she stomped one of her feet. "No, I will _never_ forgive you Kish. Never..." Ichigo hissed before sitting down and looking away from Kish.

Kish began to wonder if she would ever forgive him. "Surly I didn't hurt you that much Ichigo," Kish said with a laugh but stopped when she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It hurt Kish…it hurt more then you will ever know. Did you know that a cat's tail is part of its spinal cord? When you grabbed mine, you were literally cracking my spin." Ichigo sobbed, her hand gently stroking her cat tail.

It hit Kish like a physical blow to his stomach. He realized just how long it took her to break when he had grabbed her tail. The forced standing probable hurt, but it was more discomfort then actual pain. When he gripped her tail…it was more then agony to her.

"I'm…I didn't know…" Kish said with regret, his eyes focused on her face. He started to come forward but Ichigo backed away from him.

"Stay away Kish. My whole body hurts more then any time that I can remember. Just leave me alone." Ichigo begged, lying down on her back and falling asleep, weariness overcoming her.

"Ichigo…I truly am sorry…" Kish said, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry that I did that to you...I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew that the pain I caused you would have been so unbearable."

Kish walked over to Ichigo and picked her up before teleporting them to his room. He laid her down on his huge bed and looked around his room. It was oval shaped, with both ends having a door. One door led to the main hallway and the other led to his personal library. Other then the bed, there wasn't anything in his room. Kish checked Ichigo's breathing to discover that it was slightly faster then normal.

"Ichigo…I will make it up to you, I swear," Kish said with tears in his eyes. He walked over to his library and began to research on torture repair for the mind. He found nothing about it, but he did find something that said that if he was to experience the same torture, then it might repair some trust between the two.

"This should be fun…" Kish said sarcastically before standing up and began to intensively exercise. After he was very tired and sweating profusely, he walked into his room and chained one of his hands to the ceiling, preventing him from sitting down.

Ichigo's eyes opened as he did so, and she watched for a few seconds before asking in an annoyed voice, "What are you doing Kish?"

Kish simply smiled and replied, "I'm torturing myself the way I did to you. I want to know exactly how you felt, so here I am. I've got to stand like this for another hour." He fell silent and watched as Ichigo shrugged and sat there, watching him. After thirty minutes of silence, Kish began to see what was so bad about standing up for that long.

"So, because I sweated so much when I exercised, my leg muscles are cramping," Kish said as he gritted his teeth, the real pain starting. Ichigo simply nodded and continued to watch. After twenty more minutes, Kish was actually trying to get free of his chain, but couldn't.

"I…don't have any strength in my arms…" Kish gasped, trying to break free.

Ichigo looked at a timer he had set and said casually, "You've got another ten minutes Kish before you can be let go."

Kish shook his head furiously and said, "No I don't. I've got ten minutes before you come over to take over control of the torture and force me to beg for freedom."

It came as a shock to Ichigo that Kish would actually want her to take over the torture, considering that she had a white hot anger in her heart for him. After another ten minutes, Ichigo got up and walked over to Kish, who was so tired that the chain was the only thing holding him up. She placed a hand on Kish's shoulder and forced his weight on his legs. Kish let out a cry of pain and tried to struggle but was too weak to do so.

Ichigo didn't feel any better when she did the exact same thing that Kish had done to her. She said softly, "Tell me that you will free me from your forced deal, and I'll let you go."

Kish started to shake his head no, but she applied some of her weight to his legs, causing him to be holding both his own normal weight plus hers. It caused him to cry out, "fine, I release you from the deal…just stop this torture." Ichigo smiled sadly and freed him from the chain, causing him to collapse on to his knees. After a few minutes of deep breathing, he said softly, "That was what it was like. I didn't even make it as bad as you had it, yet I felt so tired and sore that it was everything I could do to not to cry out constantly."

Ichigo said nothing but gasped in shock as Kish shakily got to his feet and walked over to a computer. He typed in the words "attach a real cat tail" and suddenly in a flash of light, Kish had a cat tail just like Ichigos. "Now, pull my tail Ichigo," Kish demanded as he laid belly down on the ground, preparing himself mentally.

Ichigo didn't move from where she was. "No Kish…the pain would destroy you. I only survived because of pure luck, but you might not be so lucky," Ichigo said softly, realizing that with a cold certainty that it was true. She had survived because of luck and nothing more.

Kish looked at Ichigo and said with anger, "just pull my damn tail." Ichigo hesitantly walked over to him and closed her eyes as she grabbed Kish's tail. It felt real, and when Ichigo pulled on it slightly, Kish let out a cry of pain that was unlike any she had ever heard before. Kish started to try and get up, but Ichigo tightened her grip on his tail slightly and listened to how Kish howled in pain.

"Damn it," Kish cursed, gritting his teeth as Ichigo nervously gripped tighter. White flashed across Kish's eyes as the pain seemed to explode through out his entire body. Even though it took everything he had just to remain conscious, he demanded, "make me beg now Ichigo. Break my spirit the way I did it to you." Ichigo opened her eyes in shock at the demand.

It felt so terrible to Ichigo to be causing the type of pain that she knew hurt more then anything else that she actually hesitated before saying in a shaky voice, "tell me that you will take me home Kish."

Kish shook his head in anger but cried out as Ichigo pulled his tail up. "No…I won't…" Kish sobbed, his eyes filling with tears of pure agony.

Ichigo closed her eyes against the sight, but she pulled again and heard him scream out, "I will take you home!"

Ichigo immediately let go of Kish, who just laid there for a few minutes, trying to stop the pain that persisted after the incident. "The pain…it was like you were breaking open my spin every few seconds…the pain exploded through my body like white hot knives cutting deep into me…it hurt more then I could ever describe," Kish mumbled, his eyes out of focus.

Tears formed in Ichigo's eyes for a few seconds before she turned away from him and touched her own cat tail. She was reminded of the pain that he had caused her, but she knew that he had just experienced the same thing…to a lesser extent then she had originally. Ichigo didn't know what to think right now, but she still didn't trust Kish. He may have suffered through the pain, but she had been tortured by him first.

It was all too confusing for Ichigo, so she went over to Kish's bed and fell asleep under its red, soft blankets. After a few more minutes of Kish lying where he was, he got up and walked over to the computer and had it take away his cat tail. The pain almost seemed to go away with it, but he was still sore beyond what he thought was possible. "I can see why she would hate me right now…" Kish said softly, looking at Ichigo's sleeping form. Kish shook his head in sadness and said, "I didn't even get the full effect, and yet I was screaming for mercy after such soft tugs and squeezes. Imagine the pain I caused her…"

Kish then knew that he had to make it up to Ichigo, somehow. If it took the rest of his life, he would find a way to show her how sorry he was…even if the only way was to take his own life.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Nothing much for me to comment on, except that the next update will be in a few days. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Ok, thank you all who reviewed so far. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, it felt as if every muscle in her body was on fire. Ichigo sighed and sat up, every fiber in her screaming with pain. "Good morning Ichigo," Kish called out cheerfully, holding some food on a plate. Looking at it, Ichigo decided that she wasn't hungry. The food looked a lot like dried dog food.

Kish tried to hand it to Ichigo, but she ignored the plate. Sighing, Kish gave it up and placed the food on the ground. He turned around and walked quickly out of the room. Ichigo got up and smelled the food, almost gagging. If it looked bad, it smelled worst. Ichigo picked up the plate and threw the food away. She set the plate by the door and thought about her situation.

Kish had to take her home and break off the marriage, that much was a given. Unfortunately, that wasn't the main problem. Ichigo hadn't made Kish release her from something else. She didn't know what, but it troubled her more then the thought of seeing him again. Every time she saw Kish now, all she felt was raw hatred for him. She didn't have anymore time to think when the door opened.

Kish came into the room with a grin on his face. But the smile disappeared when he saw the look that Ichigo gave him. "Now, there is no need for you to still be angry at me Ichigo," Kish tried to explain before Ichigo held up a hand for him to stop.

"Shut the hell up Kish. I don't care about your attempts at making me forgive you. You have a promise to keep, and I want it done soon. Then, I can go back to defending the earth against attacks from you and your damn friends." Ichigo said with bitterness, her thoughts on how she was still hurting.

Kish started to open his mouth, but reconsidered what he was going to say and closed it with an audible snap. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for?" Ichigo snapped, her anger evident in her voice.

Kish didn't say anything, instead walking over to Ichigo and teleporting them to the street in front of her house. Ichigo immediately started to walk towards her house before Kish grabbed her by the wrist and forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry Ichigo. I truly am. If I could…" He began to say before Ichigo broke free of his grip and walked into her house before slamming the door.

Kish stood there for a few minutes before floating up into the sky. He held his position and watched as Ichigo transformed back into her human self. He often watched Ichigo get dressed, but today he averted his eyes away as her clothes disappeared. "I used to love this," Kish said with a frown, not in the mood for perverted actions. "Now, all I see is the girl who wants me to leave and never come back."

It came into his mind that the best possible way to win her back was to just go on with life, but Kish knew deep down that Ichigo would foster this hatred of him forever. It would be pointless to continue to attack the earth if all he was going to do is fight a girl who he loved yet who hated him back.

"Maybe I'll stay away from her for a little while and see if she seems to get better," Kish said to himself as he glanced back down into Ichigo's room. She was wearing pink pajamas and was sleeping on top of her bed. It was too hot out to be sleeping under the covers Kish supposed. The sky was clear of all clouds, and the temperature was quite warm.

After a few more minutes of watching Ichigo, Kish floated over to a tree to hide. He followed her for a few days, and discovered that Ichigo was still feeling bitter towards Kish. In fact, every time that someone brought up anything sounding close to Kish, she would immediately say that Kish was nothing but a bastard.

"Wow, she really does hate me," Kish said to himself as Ichigo stormed out of school. She didn't see him when he floated over her as she walked to Café Mew Mew. After a few minutes, she noticed a shadow on the ground and looked up, but Kish had teleported to behind a tree. "Close," Kish mumbled as Ichigo stomped a foot on the ground in anger before continuing her walk.

Kish waited a few minutes before walking out from behind the tree, only to be hit with something. He went flying into the air before a purple energy whip came out from a tree and wrapped around Kish's ankle. He started to reach for it when it dragged him down and into the tree. After a flurry of movement, Kish was tied up to the base of the tree.

Zakuro finally stopped tying the energy whip around Kish and stared at him with open hatred. "Hey bastard, ready to know what pain really is like?" Zakuro asked with open anger, her wolf tail slightly wagging with anticipation.

Even though Kish knew that Zakuro wanted to kill him, he still couldn't help but say in defiance, "Aw, what's wrong wolf girl? You wanted to be taken prisoner instead of Ichigo and live with me?"

A few strong punches to the mouth shut Kish up. Zakuro then moved to reveal a long stick lying on the ground behind her. "You hurt my friend bastard," Zakuro said calmly as she picked up the stick. She then began to slap Kish across the face with it, leaving deep slashes on his cheeks, neck, and forehead.

"Don't worry about those cuts, it won't kill you…yet. I want you to know the definition of pain before you die." Zakuro said as she threw salt on Kish's wounds. Kish cried out in pain as the salt touched the still bleeding gashes.

Zakuro came face to face with Kish and kissed him on the lips. "How does it feel bastard? Like the pain? Like the humiliation?" Zakuro growled as she pulled back.

Kish spat out the taste of her lips and said with a grin, "I wouldn't know…why don't you go ask Ichigo?" Kish realized his mistake a little too late as Zakuro pulled out a dagger and stabbed Kish in the left kidney. He screamed at the white hot pain.

Grabbing Kish's hair, Zakuro pulled his head to the left and cut off his right ear. "Bastard," Zakuro hissed as she wiped off the blood on his shirt and walked away, her back stiff with desire to kill Kish.

The energy whip disappeared after a few minutes, causing Kish to fall to the ground and hold the side of his head where his ear used to be. "Damn that girl," Kish mumbled weakly with anger as he teleported to his ship to have Pai re-grow his ear and kidney.

* * *

**That's about it for this chapter. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Kish teleported into the main hall of his ship and stood with his back against a wall. "Pai," Kish called out weakly as he held one hand to the wound on his side and the other to his missing ear. A few minutes passed before Pai came into the room.

Pai took one look at Kish and sighed in annoyance. Glaring at Kish, Pai asked, "You want me to heal you, don't you?" Pai smiled as Kish collapsed on the ground. Kish mumbled something about how wolves have no sense of humor as Pai grunted with slight amusement before walking to stand over Kish. "Maybe this will teach you not to mess with the human females," Pai suggested before Kish grabbed Pai's ankle and growled low in his throat, obviously angry at the suggestion. The grip wasn't very strong, indicating that Kish was weak from both pain and loss of blood.

"Please, just heal me," Kish said softly, the room spinning in his eyes. Pai thought about it and decided that Kish needed help.

"Fine, I'll get healing then," Pai said with mild anger as he reached down and put his hand near the wound on Kish's side. Kish gritted his teeth against the pain as Pai put two of his fingers into the bleeding hole and said with disbelief, "If I didn't know any better, the object that caused this injury was a dagger, the type of which is meant to cause a slow, painful death."

Kish only grunted his response. Pai closed his eyes and started to transfer some of his energy into the wound, accelerating Kish's body's healing process and therefore healing the wound. After a few minutes, Pai took out his fingers and watched as the bloody hole closed and left a slight scar on his skin. "Better to have a scar then to have a messed up kidney," Pai commented as he looked at Kish's head and laughed harshly. Kish touched the side of his head to discover that half of his ear had reformed.

"Re-grow it completely," Kish demanded as Pai continued to laugh. When he finally was done laughing, Pai wiped some laugh introduced tears out of his eyes and placed his hands gently on each side of Kish's head. Pai closed his eyes again and transferred a huge amount of energy this time, re-growing not only the skin of the ear, but also the bone and cartilage. After ten minutes, Pai took his hands off Kish's head before sitting down, sweating and panting hard. Kish held out his hand before a psi sword appeared in it, which he used to look at himself in the sword's reflective metal.

"Nice one Pai," Kish complemented as he admired his new ear. It was exactly like the old one, which was good in Kish's mind. Pai stood up, now drenched in sweat, and walked to his room to sleep. Pai started to softly curse at Kish's foolish behavior as he went into his room. Kish heard the comments and shrugged as he said softly, "I hope that doesn't happen again…otherwise, I don't think Pai will heal me."

Kish looked at the room where he was at the moment. It was the main meeting room, with the floor covered with a thick red carpet and the walls painted a golden color. Several paintings of their god, Deep Blue, were hanging on the walls. Kish didn't pay any attention to the paintings, instead looking at the door of his room. He slowly walked to it and noticed that some of the food he had given Ichigo a few days ago were laying on the floor. Frowning, Kish picked up a piece of the hard food and flipped it into his mouth.

A sudden surge of energy burst though Kish, and any weariness that he may have had earlier was now gone. "Ichigo…don't tell me you didn't eat my special medicine," Kish said sadly to himself as he picked up more of the food. "Only I know how to make the special food, and it really is the strongest vitamin ever created. I gave it to you hoping that it would cure your soreness, but I guess I was wrong." Kish sighed and carried the food into his room, where he sat in the middle of his bed before he began to eat some of the medicine. After eating thirty of the surprisingly tangy medicine pellets, Kish felt like he was his normal self.

"Ah, much better. Now, I think I'll go pay Ichigo a visit and get her to eat some of these medicine pellets." Kish said with a smile as he picked up the rest of the pellets and put them in a small, brown bag. Kish put the bag in his pocket as he teleported to a tree near Ichigo's house. He looked around and cursed as he saw Lettuce standing almost ten meters behind him.

Lettuce was transformed into her mew self and had a stunned look on her face, but she quickly recovered as she yelled out, "_Lettuce rush_!" Kish was thrown into a tree when the tidal wave hit him.

"What you did was wrong Kish," Lettuce yelled in a determined voice as Kish carefully knocked some of the water out of his ear. "From now on, Ichigo will be guarded around the clock by one or two of us, so you might as well stay away or you will be attacked." Lettuce cried out, stunning Kish with the amount of sadness in her voice.

Kish looked at Lettuce and noticed that a single tear was going down her face. "Then why are you so sad?" Kish asked mildly, his thoughts on how he was going to have to get tricky to avoid detection in the future.

Lettuce sighed and said as she wiped the tear from her face, "I'm sad because I know what will happen to you if Zakuro gets her hands on you. She has told all of us what she will do if she gets you…and none of them involve you living afterwards."

That brought out a nervous laugh from Kish, but his mouth was filled with water when Lettuce attacked him again with another tidal wave. "Kish, I don't like you, but I don't want anyone to die…even you," Lettuce softly said as Kish floated into the sky and away from both Lettuce and Ichigo's house. As he spit out the salty tasting water at a bird who flew too close to him, Kish glanced down to see Lettuce watching him. After a little while, Lettuce went into Ichigo's house.

"Damn, I guess I'll have to try again later…" Kish started to say as he spotted a purple energy whip coming towards his ankle. Somehow, Kish was prepared for it and moved his foot in time so that the wipe missed and fell back to the ground. "Nice try wolf, but I'm not easy like you. Maybe some other time," Kish called out and smiled when he heard an angry howl.

Kish knew that he shouldn't try and push his luck, but it was fun to gloat at other people. Fortunately, Kish decided that it would probably be bad for his health if he continued to float around, so he teleported back to his ship to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"That green haired girl wasn't kidding when she said Ichigo would be guarded at all times," Kish mumbled to himself as he watched Ichigo walk to school with Lettuce. He had been secretly following Ichigo for the past few days, and this was the schedule: Lettuce would walk with Ichigo to school, Pudding would be with Ichigo when she walked to work, and Mint was with Ichigo when she went home at night.

While Kish was sure he could handle Pudding, Mint, or even Lettuce alone, he felt unsure of how he would do against Zakuro. She's like a damn ghost, Kish thought. She appeared when ever Kish got within a few hundred meters from Ichigo. There would be a slight rustling sound before the attack…that was the only clue that she gave before it was too late.

It had been pure luck that all the times that he ran into Zakuro he didn't get caught or injured. Her anger got the better of her so that she didn't wait to silently get close to Kish, trying instead to attack Kish from behind. She didn't seem to know that Kish's ears could detect the faintest of sounds and allowed him to get out of the way before she could grab him.

Kish floated above a white and puffy cloud while he waited for Ichigo to get done with school. He had watched with growing grief as Ichigo's physical condition didn't seem to get any better. Kish was going to have to give her the medicine soon, that much was certain to him. What bothered him though was the fact that he might get killed while trying to deliver it to her. "What's life without a few risks?" Kish asked himself in order to calm his rapid heartbeat. The scar on his side was a silent reminder to how one moment of inattention could lead to his death.

When Ichigo was done with school, Kish watched as the young girl, Pudding, came over to Ichigo and the two of them began to walk to work. Pudding was wearing her mew outfit and Ichigo was wearing her school uniform. Pudding walked a few meters in front of Ichigo, so she couldn't see Ichigo without turning around. Her monkey tail swished from side to side, showing she didn't expect any trouble. "Now or never," Kish said softly as he teleported behind Ichigo. Kish floated over so he was almost touching her back, but before he could say anything, something…or rather someone, tackled him into some bushes.

The smell of lavender filled Kish's nose as he looked into Zakuro's light purplish eyes. A hungry look was in them as she licked her lips and said, "I finally got you..." She forced his hands to the ground and was also sitting on his stomach so he couldn't move his legs. Their faces were no more then a couple of inches apart.

Kish's eyes narrowed as she slowly brought his hands together and wrapped them with her energy whip. Kish would have broken free if it wasn't for the fact that he had underestimated her strength and realized that he was now was at the mercy of Zakuro. "Now then…what to do, what to do…" Zakuro asked herself as an evil smile spread across her face. "Ryou did say bring you back alive so he could study your teleporting technique, but I've got the feeling that he may want to torture you himself." She hesitated and added with a grin, "good thing he promised that I get first crack at you, so I think I'll take you to him before I begin."

It came as a nasty surprise to Kish when Zakuro took out another energy whip and tied up his legs. "Well wolf girl, I guess you win this time," Kish said before sighing in false defeat as she lifted him off the ground like a sack of grain and started to carry him towards Café Mew Mew.

Kish looked at Zakuo's wolf ears and saw them twitch with annoyance. "You just don't know when to shut up do you, bastard?" she asked mildly as her tail wagged slowly side to side. Kish didn't know what that meant, but it probably wasn't good. Kish tried to break free of his bonds, but it was pointless. They were just too strong for him to break.

After they arrived at the café, Zakuro dropped Kish by the entrance as she went inside to get Ryou. Kish was able to sit up straight when the doors opened and both Ryou and Zakuro came out to look at Kish. "Well done Zakuro," Ryou said as his hands slightly twitched with anticipation. His blue eyes seemed as hard and cold as ice.

Kish smiled at the look and said in a childish voice, "I'll guess this means you don't want to hug me for taking care of Ichigo." Ryou started to come forward with clenched fists, but Zakuro grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him back.

"No Ryou…Kish is mine first; you can have what's left," Zakuro growled, her eyes flashing evil thoughts. Kish had to gulp at the look.

"What's going on?" Ichigo's voice asked as she opened the door and gasped at the sight of Kish bound up with Ryou and Zakuro standing in front of him. "Kish?" Ichigo asked with confusion and slight anger.

Kish looked at his pocket and said with a calm voice, "Ichigo, please take what's in my pocket here. I think I might have just given up my life to give it to you, but if heals you, then it was worth it. The pellets will heal you, I swear it."

Ryou immediately came forward and searched Kish's pocket and took out the small brown bag. "It's probably some sort of poison," Ryou said angerly as he forced open Kish's mouth. "Let's test it," he said as he put one of the pellets in Kish's mouth and forced him to swallow it. Kish felt a sudden surge of strength and broke the bonds holding him. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed Ryou by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Thanks for the help boy," Kish said in a cheerful voice as he heard Zakuro growl in anger. "Now, now wolf, stay back or your master will be hurt," Kish calmly said to Zakuro, causing her to step back, but her eye's were filled with such hatred that it caused Kish to instantly regret his words.

"Ichigo, come here," Kish commanded as he slightly tightened his grip on Ryou's throat. Ryou coughed and struggled against the grip, but couldn't break free of it. Ichigo hesitantly came forward as Kish pulled out some of the medicine pellets. "Now, eat it," Kish commanded again. Ichigo shut her eyes and ate the pellets.

Almost instantly, Ichigo opened her eyes and exclaimed, "I feel great!" Kish let go of Ryou, who fell to his knees and started to cough. Zakuro started to come forward, but Kish picked up Ryou by the back of his shirt and threw him at Zakuro and knocked her off her feet, with Ryou landing on top of Zakuro.

"I will earn your trust Ichigo, but I think I will give you some time alone..." Kish said as he kissed a stunned Ichigo passionately on the lips and put the bag in her hands. He released her from the kiss as Ryou got off of Zakuro. When Kish looked at Zakuro, her face was filled with a wild hatred. Zakuro snarled as she started to pull out her whip to attack Kish. "Bye," Kish laughed as he teleported away, narrowly being missed by the energy whip.

* * *

**If you noticed any words that need spaces between them, it wasn't done on purpose. My computer seems to randomly eliminate spaces for some reason, and I spent an hour trying to fix it to no avail. On a different note, please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

"Ichigo…" Kish said softly as he watched her walk to school with Lettuce. He had watched Ichigo for the past few days, and realized that Pudding, Mint, and Lettuce were no longer defending Ichigo. That job was now left to Zakuro, who seemed to be obsessed with catching Kish.

Kish was sitting on top of Ichigo's school, and he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He realized that Ichigo was probably left alone at school, so he had to get her while she was there. It occurred to Kish that he might undo his good deed to Ichigo, but it was worth it if he got to at least talk with her one last time...without the constant threat of Zakuro. A growl came from behind Kish, who sighed. "I think I now know how Ichigo feels about me stalking her," Kish said out loud before teleporting inside the school as Zakuro's energy wipe missed him.

"Got to hurry," Kish mumbled as he heard a howl come from the roof of the school. "Now, which of these rooms is she in?" Kish asked himself as he flew from classroom door to classroom door, only staying long enough to see if Ichigo was in it. After checking all of the top floor's classrooms, he went to the second floor and repeated the search, finding her in the very last classroom.

Smiling, Kish floated into the classroom and grabbed Ichigo by the arm. She had been dozing, but as soon as he touched her arm, she jerked awake and said, "twenty two divided by seven!"

Kish knew what she was talking about, but he couldn't resist the urge to say, "No, not Pai, Kish…" Ichigo looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. Kish ignored the glare and looked around at the stunned faces of the other students.

"Now see here…" the female professor started to say before Kish sighed and held up a hand to his head, as though in thought. He looked at the professor and shrugged before teleporting away with Ichigo.

A few seconds later, Kish and Ichigo were in his room. Ichigo immediately broke free of Kish's grasp on her arm and ran a few meters away before turning to face him. "Kish…damn it, why?" Ichigo hissed as she took out her power pendent and transformed into her mew self.

Kish stood still and waited as Ichigo yelled, "strawberry bell!" Kish let himself get thrown back when she cried out "strawberry check!" Kish hit the wall and slowly slide to the cold floor and waited for more punishment.

After the attack, Ichigo held her weapon in a guard form and slowly moved closer to the motionless Kish. "I'll ask you again Kish…why did you take me again? You know I hate you, so why?" Ichigo asked, her anger slowly dissipating.

Kish looked up at Ichigo and spat out some blood. He chuckled and said, "Is that the best shot you've got? Your claws are dull kitten."

Ichigo screamed in renewed rage and attacked again. Kish hit the wall again, but Ichigo continued to attack, causing Kish to actually break into the wall and be embedded deeply into it. After a little while, Ichigo stopped attacking and gasped at how physically broken Kish looked. His clothes were torn, he was bleeding from at least thirty different cuts, and he also seemed to be breathing through his mouth, like his nose was broken. Also, from the intensive barrage of attack on his chest, Ichigo thought that he might have several broken bones.

Kish had kept his eyes closed the entire time, but when she had stopped the attack, he slowly opened them and looked at her with determination in them. "What's…wrong…kitten? Kish asked, pausing to breathe in between words. "Don't…you want…to kill…me?"

Ichigo looked at her heart-shaped weapon and dropped it almost as if it was on fire. "What have I done?" Ichigo sobbed as she began to cry.

Slowly, Kish pushed himself out of the wall and groaned as he fell to the ground. Ichigo walked forward and sat down in front of Kish, attempting to cradle Kish's head. Instead, Kish pushed himself away from Ichigo and fell face down on the ground. Ichigo started to try and help him when Kish said, "No…leave…me to…rot…"

Ichigo sat back and asked in a shocked voice, "What? Why?"

Kish leaned his head over sideways so he could see Ichigo before saying bitterly, "I don't…deserve any…sort of kindness…Just attack…until I can't…feel pain anymore…then, I may…have endured the…pain that you did."

"What? You wanted me to attack you? Why?" Ichigo asked in a worried tone.

Kish spit out some blood before answering, "I hurt you…my only love…" He paused and took a deep breath through his mouth before continuing. "I was a bastard…just like the wolf…girl said I was…" Tears now appeared in Kish's eyes as he said, "I hurt you…my love! How dare I call…you my love after…what I did? I deserve…nothing more then…death."

Ichigo sat there, stunned. She had never seen this side of Kish before. No perverted desires, no fighting…just true emotion. "Ichigo…I am sorry…I truly am…" Kish pleaded softly, his eyes closing. Ichigo jumped forward and rolled Kish over before placing her head against Kish's chest. There was no heart beat.

"_Kish_!" Ichigo screamed in horror. Ichigo watched as the edges of Kish's lips twitched upwards into a smile, but he didn't breathe or do anything else that showed that he was alive. "_Kish_!" Ichigo screamed again and started to perform CPR on him. She placed her hands on Kish's chest and pushed down hard, trying to restart his heart. Failing that, she opened Kish's mouth gave him mouth-to-mouth.

Ichigo repeated the process a few more times before Kish coughed and slowly opened his eyes. Kish seemed dazed as he asked softly, "What...happened?"

Sighing, Ichigo sat back and watched Kish slowly start to remember what had just happened. "The last thing I remember…was you screaming my name…and it made me happy…to hear your voice…even though you were…angry at me…" Kish said before coughing.

Ichigo said gently, "I wasn't yelling in anger Kish. I was yelling because I was scared that you had died."

Kish looked at Ichigo and said with a frown, "But, I thought…you wanted me…dead."

Ichigo touched Kish's cheek and said sadly, "I hated you, but I didn't want you to die."

"Hate means that…you wish someone death…" Kish said with a sad smile.

That brought a shock to Ichigo. She had always assumed that hate was something that you felt when you were really angry, but if Kish was right…

"I never said I wanted you to die!" Ichigo yelled with tears falling down her face. Kish lifted his hand and placed it on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You said…I hate you…in other words…you wanted my death…just like wolf girl…" Kish said in a weak voice, his eyes slowly starting to close.

"Kish, please don't die!" Ichigo cried out, her hands curling into fists. Kish closed his eyes completely.

"You said…you hated me…" Kish mumbled, breathing heavily through his mouth.

Ichigo shook her head, causing some of her tears to land on Kish's face. "I never wanted you to die Kish…never! I don't hate you Kish, I was just angry at you…that's all!" Ichigo sobbed.

Kish opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. "I'm sorry Ichigo…I really am…" Kish said before gasping in pain. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes, trying to stop the clear, sharp pain that was coming from his broken ribs.

"Kish…why? Why did you do this? Why did you let me attack you? You could have dodged or something. You could have avoided this all together if you had left me in school. Why did you come for me?" Ichigo asked as she looked at Kish's pain wrecked face.

Suddenly, Kish's face became peaceful and happy, almost like he was healed. "I did it because I love you…I wanted to talk to you…one last time…" Kish smiled and closed his eyes.

"_Kish_!" Ichigo screamed right before Kish used his remaining strength to teleport Ichigo home.

_It's peacefully, dying…_Kish thought as he saw a white light. Kish started to walk towards it, but soon stopped. _No, I don't want to die yet, _Kish yelled out in his mind as he jerked his head and opened his eyes. Immediately, pain exploded from everywhere in his body, the most intense coming from his chest. "The pain…is more intense then…anything I have ever felt…before…" Kish mumbled, his vision blurring dangerously. "If I pass out…I'm dead…" Kish said, forcing his eyes open to look around. He saw his computer and yelled in a pain wrecked voice, "Get Pai!"

A few minutes later, Pai showed up looking extremely annoyed…at least, until he saw Kish. "Kish, what the hell happened to you?" Pai asked, running over to Kish's side and immediately trying to transfer energy into Kish.

"I…tried to kill myself…but failed," Kish lied, knowing if he told the truth, Pia would kill Ichigo for a terrible reason.

Pai continued to heal Kish, but asked, "Then why did you ask for your computer to get me?"

Kish chuckled and said, "Because I found something worth living for." Pai went silent and continued to heal Kish.

* * *

**I've gone and done it again...I wrote another chapter when I was feeling tired. I'm not thinking clearly right now, so if I messed up somewhere, please point it out. Thanks!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Almost done..." Pai said softly, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. It had been several hours since he had first started healing Kish, and Pai was worn out.

Kish merely grunted his response. He still had broken ribs, but at least none of the ribs were piercing his organs anymore...though, the pain was still intense. Looking up at Pai's face, Kish frowned. Pai looked exhausted, almost to the point of collapsing. "Take a break Pai. You've already stabilized my health. I can deal with the broken ribs on my own."

Pai nodded his head and removed his hands from Kish. Taking a deep breath, Pai stumbled a little as he walked out of Kish's room. Before Pai left the room though, Kish yelled out, "thank you Pai." Pai mumbled something and left the room.

Gasping as he tried to move, Kish slowly got to his feet. "Damn ribs..." Kish complained, wincing. Looking over to the computer, he said, "wrap my chest with some bandages." Kish blinked as his chest suddenly felt bound. Looking at the white strips of cloth now encircling his chest, he walked around the room for a few minutes to see what the damage was to his body.

With his chest wrapped up so tightly, Kish was able to walk with no pain but if he turned his head more then a few degrees in any direction other then straight forward, the pain returned. "Sort of restricting, but I'll live," Kish said with a small smile. He closed his eyes and sighed. _What do I do? _Kish thought, deep in thought.

Before Kish had teleported Ichigo away, she had appeared worried about him. _On the other hand, she could have been worried about not getting home_, Kish thought. So which was it? Had Ichigo screamed Kish's name because she had feared her way home was cut off...or had she screamed because she thought he had died.

"A question without an answer...or rather, an answer that I might not want to find out," Kish said, his voice barely a whisper. It was all a matter of time before he would be sent back to earth to once again fight the mews...and Ichigo. A small smile spread across his face. Maybe it was for the best. After all, Kish had tried his best, endured so much pain, and still failed at convincing her that he was sorry...at least, he though he failed. There was still a small possibility that she did actually forgive him after his last stunt, but Kish wasn't going to hold his breath on that belief.

* * *

It had been several several weeks since that day. Kish was now almost completely healed physically, but he was now craving Ichigo to such a extent that he couldn't get her off his mind even when he tried. He was going to go insane if he was kept away from her much longer.

At long last, Deep Blue ordered another search for mew aqua, giving Kish an excuse to go and see Ichigo. His long awaited question would soon be answered...something that Kish both savored and feared at the same time. As he prepared himself mentally for seeing Ichigo, he couldn't stop the feeling that he was going to get hurt, badly.

Shrugging off the feeling, he stood beside Pai and Taruto before teleporting with them to high above Tokyo City. After checking around for the mews, the three split off from each other to search a wider area. Taruto went towards the city, Pai went towards the sea, and Kish went towards the forest area.

Making sure he was alone, Kish teleported into a forest just outside Tokyo. Frowning at a slight pain in his chest, he put his hand up towards the sky before gathering energy in his palm. Releasing it suddenly, he repeated the process a few times. "The bait has been set...and now it's time to wait," Kish said softly, his eyes scanning the area. He was hoping that the energy would be enough to cause the mews to come and investigate the cause...with Ichigo along with them.

After ten minutes of waiting, Kish felt a strange itching sensation on the back of his neck. If he didn't know better, Kish would have sworn that he was being watched. A leaf fell in front of him, and for some reason it triggered the forgotten memory of Zakuro. "Shit," Kish cried out as he was tackled by someone immediately after the thought. Falling to the ground, he began to wrestle with the opponent. It wasn't until he saw the person's pink hair that he stopped fighting.

"Kish!" Ichigo cried out, rolling off of Kish. Both of them stood up and stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Ichigo..." Kish started to say before Ichigo shook her head.

"Just listen to me for a few minutes. After you teleported me away, I sat in my room and worried that you had died. Just a few days ago though, I heard Pudding talk to Taruto about how you were alive. Since then, I've been thinking about what I should do. It wouldn't be right to forgive the pain that you caused me, but it also wouldn't be right to ignore that you endured a lot of pain, maybe even more then me, to earn back my trust," Ichigo said with a emotionless face.

Smiling, Kish said, "I'm happy now. It doesn't really matter what happens now, because my question was answered."

Puzzled, Ichigo asked, "I answered what question?" She blinked and suddenly Kish's face was only centimeters away from her own.

"I didn't know if you would be angry if I survived. I know you have every reason to hate me," Kish replied. He leaned slightly forward until his forehead gently touched Ichigos.

"Why should I be angry that you lived? I cried for hours because I thought you had died," Ichigo said, her pink eyes staring in puzzlement at Kish's golden ones. She surprised Kish by not breaking eye contact. "I know I should hate you forever, but for some reason, I can't."

Kish reached up and place his hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "You can hate me...it's ok. I truly am sorry for what I did Ichigo, and I wish I could change the past to stop myself from hurting you the way I did... but I can't. It will always be there, and I can never forgive myself for even thinking that I could force love from you," Kish said softly.

"You can't force love Kish," Ichigo told Kish, smiling softly. "You prove love for another...something you did."

Now puzzled himself, Kish asked, "how?"

"You endured torture, near death, and a whole lot of pain just to prove how sorry you were to me. When I heard that Zakuro had tortured you, I realized that you were trying to get me. At first, I thought you were going to hurt me again, so I asked everyone to help keep you away. It wasn't until you stole me away from school that I realized that you were only trying to talk with me," Ichigo replied solemnly.

"I wanted to talk with you...one last time," Kish said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Eyes slightly shifting, Ichigo asked, "why one last time? Did you expect me to kill you?"

"Honestly, I was hoping you would have killed me. In fact, I would have died if it wasn't for you screaming my name that last time. It was enough to cause me to want to live," Kish answered truthfully.

Ichigo was silent for a few seconds as she took in what Kish had just said. He continued to speak after a brief hesitation, "the guilt...it was so strong that I wished death, but not by anyone's hand other then yours. I owed you that much at least."

"Kish...I think I should forgive you. You are much better at punishing yourself for mistakes then I could ever do, and you definitely got your punishment...probably more then you deserved," Ichigo said, smiling.

Smiling himself for a few seconds, Kish's face saddened before he said regretfully, "Ichigo...you will never know how sorry I am for hurting you. I will never forgive myself for it, but I also cannot live without you. So, here is my final question: what do you want me to do?"

Ichigo bit her bottom lip as she thought. The question had caught her completely off guard. "I want you too..." she began to say before Kish gasped and disappeared in a flurry of movement. Ichigo blinked and looked around, a rustling of leaves the only indicator that Kish hadn't teleported away. Remembering what had just happened, Ichigo had seen a purple energy whip wrap around Kish before he disappeared. Realizing that Zakuro had just captured Kish, Ichigo began to search for signs of them. She had to find them, and fast.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Kish opened his eyes and knew immediately that he wasn't going to be alive for much longer. The room he was in looked like a prison cell from a old and abandoned jail, but that wasn't the part that concerned him. It was the fact that Zakuro was standing only a few meters away from him, holding her purple energy whip in her left hand. Testing his arms, Kish found that he was bound up with thick rope and tied to a steel chair. "Awake at last Kish?" Zakuro asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. The smile was one of triumph and of his doom.

Sighing, Kish stalled for time while he thought. "Aren't you tired of this game? Ichigo doesn't hate me anymore and has forgiven me to an extent," Kish said, his eyes darting left and right, looking for an exit.

"Two things," Zakuro said coldly, her eyes like hellish, purple flames. "One; Ichigo may or may not have forgiven you, but I will never forgive anyone who hurts my friends. And two, if you're looking for an escape, think again. This place is isolated from all outside interference and there is no chance that anyone will find us before I'm done with you."

"Fantastic," Kish muttered under his breath. He normally could have teleported away, but he had to move his body just a little to open the portal, which the ropes tied around him were preventing him from doing so. "I'm guessing you won't consider just releasing me and letting Ichigo deal with with my punishment?" Kish asked halfheartedly, knowing what Zakuro would say.

"Never," Zakuro growled. "I know Ichigo; she would never hurt you in the way that you deserve. That's exactly why I'm going to give you a punishment that will be, in many ways, worst than death itself."

_Great_, Kish thought, _she's going to skin me alive...probably literally_. Slowing his breathing down, Kish mentally prepared himself. Zakuro looked puzzled as she lifted her left hand and brought the energy whip cracking over Kish's head. Kish flinched at the sound.

"Scared yet?" Zakuro chuckled, coiling her whip for another strike.

"Pff, you missed me. I bet you couldn't even hit the broad side of a barn," Kish taunted, not caring anymore about his situation. He knew his life was probably going to be painfully extracted from him, so he thought he minus well taunt his tormentor.

Snarling, Zakuro sent the purple whip cracking at Kish again, only this time, not missing. Kish's head snapped back as the whip hit the center of his forehead. "If you think that I'll kill you right out and not give you a chance to feel pain, you'd be dead wrong," Zakuro said coldly, recoiling her whip again.

Dazed, Kish hadn't comprehended what Zakuro was saying about until his right leg suddenly exploded in a fiery pain. Kish couldn't help but release a gasp from the sudden pain. It felt as if the bones in his leg had caught fire, a hot liquid feeling.

"Oh, I haven't even begun to try to cause you pain yet Kish," Zakuro chuckled, as if she thought torturing Kish was amusing. Kish was just beginning to recover enough of his senses to know his leg was terribly injured.

* * *

For several hours, the definition of hell was shown to Kish. His entire body was not only on fire, but every square inch of his being was screaming for Zakuro to stop, to just end the pain. His determination was shattered after the first half hour, and he then started to beg for mercy. Of course, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I think you've had all you can take," Zakuro smirked after four hours of inflicting torture to the barely conscious Kish. "This final stroke will split you from skull to heart...if you have one" she added, not caring that Kish couldn't focus on her. As Zakruo lifted her whip for one final attack, Kish shifted his glazed eyes to look at something behind Zakuro. Catching his eye shift, Zakuro whirled around in time to receive a knockout blow from Ichigo's heart shaped weapon.

"Kish!" Ichigo gasped, running over to Kish as Zakuro fell limply to the ground. Ichigo didn't waste time examining the numerous wounds or how much blood Kish had lost. It was a wonder that Kish was alive, much less conscious of Ichigo. Kneeling down, Ichigo sat down in a way that allowed her to move Kish's head to rest on to her lap. At closer examination, the wounds were even worst then they first appeared. Kish was bleeding from about ten deep gashes on his chest, various cuts on his legs and arms, and his face looked like someone had taken rusty nails and dragged them vertically across Kish's cheeks and forehead.

Kish weakly grinned, dark life blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. "I guess I really do know how you felt the day I tortured you Ichigo..." Kish whispered, barely heard by Ichigo's sensitive cat ears.

"Kish...stay with me! I'll get help..." Ichigo started to say before Kish raised a hand to stop her.

"Don't bother with that Ichigo...I don't think I'll live long enough to see a human doctor," Kish whispered. Slowly getting up, Kish's vision blurred dangerously for a second. As he started to see in hazy detail again, Kish saw that Ichigo was once again standing, tears in her eyes.

Ichigo started to say something, but stopped herself. Kish was starting to fall over, and she had to rush forward to keep him from hitting the ground. "Thanks," Kish mumbled, seeing darkness.

From the amount of blood on the ground, Ichigo knew that Kish would die if he didn't stop the bleeding. "Kish, open a portal to Pai. Maybe he can help..." Ichigo suggested, but Kish shook his head.

"I barely even have the energy to move on my own anymore. I need to have a clear head to where I'm going, and I just don't have that focus right now," Kish said, almost to himself.

"Please Kish...tell me how to save you," Ichigo sobbed. Kish shook his head slowly before smiling.

A mischievous look appeared in Kish's eyes as he said, "a kiss wouldn't hurt."

Ichigo didn't know how a simple kiss would save Kish from the terrible wounds, but she tilted Kish's head up and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Just a little more..." Kish urged, his eyes seemingly inflamed with an unknown emotion. Ichigo's tears fell on Kish's cheeks as she kissed him again, this time trying to will the life back into him.

Sighing, Kish started to sag back to the ground. "Kish!" Ichigo cried out, suddenly fearing the worst.

As Kish sank down, Ichigo realized he literally was sinking...straight into the ground where a portal was open. She hesitated for a moment and, on impulse, jumped in with him.

* * *

_Isn't this a great world_, Kish thought. He had no idea if he was dead or merely dreaming, but it didn't matter to him. He visioned a world where he never harmed Ichigo, and she had fallen madly in love with him. It was enough to keep Kish thinking he was in a utopia.

After several weeks of this utopian existence though, Kish began to see why it couldn't possible be the real thing. Ichigo seemed to have no purpose in life other then to make Kish happy, which was fun for a little while, but soon made him miss the real Ichigo and her personality. _After all_, Kish thought one day,_ Ichigo doesn't just walk next to me and feed me grapes_. She would talk to him, maybe even tease him. Anything but live her life to make him happy like this.

Kish had finally given up hope on the utopia when blinding lights filled his world. "Ugh...whats going on?" Kish complained, attempting to shade his eyes with his left arm. Instead, he found his arm heavy and unresponsive. Realizing something was wrong, Kish tried to move all his limbs and found them all equally heavy and unmoving.

"Kish? Can you hear me?" Pai asked, face a blur in Kish's eyes.

Slowly realizing his situation, Kish's eyes slowly adjusted to the white room around him. "Where...where am I?" he asked Pai, confused.

As a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, Pai told Kish what had been going on since he had been brought there.

"I was working on some project when a teleportation portal opened near me. Naturally, I was annoyed at the disturbance, but when I saw you close to death with that girl Ichigo clinging to you, I went to work healing you. Whoever did this amount of damage to you must have had practice torturing people or been an expert at nerve clusters because every injury on you were in specific places that caused excruciating pain. Its a miracle you survived," Pai chuckled, mostly to himself.

Thinking for a moment, Kish looked around. "You said that Ichigo came with me...what happened to to her? Where is she?" he questioned, not seeing her anywhere.

Pai frowned. "To tell the truth, I've been so preoccupied with you I haven't been watching her...but also, I haven't had the need to either. She's been by your side for the past several weeks, always hoping you'd come back from the land of the dead." Pai shrugged as he said, "of course, today was a little different. She gave you a kiss and whispered something in your ear . I'm guessing that's what brought you out of your trance."

Kish smirked, then winced at the sudden pain. "I'm not fully healed, am I?" Kish asked, feeling his bones shift slightly with the barest of movements.

Pai shook his head. "I don't think you'll be healed for a long time actually. But, the best thing you can do is to rest and not get worked up over anything."

_Easier said then done_ Kish thought, thinking of how long he'd been asleep. _Several weeks? Has Ichigo been here everyday, waiting for me to wake up?_ Not sure what to do, Kish decided he needed to see Ichigo.

Pai seemed to read Kish's mind. "I'll go find Ichigo and tell her you're here." With that, Pai stood up and walked out of the room. Kish sighed before looking around. The room was about the size of an average gymnasium, but most of the space was filled with ancient machinery that looked like old ruins. To the average person, the machinery would look old fashioned but Kish knew that they were in fact the most advanced computers in the universe.

Turning his eyes back to the door, Kish waited for Ichigo to show up. After five minutes though, Kish's eyes started to droop and he was soon sleeping.

* * *

Kish slowly came awake to the taste of strawberry. At first, he thought he was being fed the fruit when he realized the texture was more satisfying then that. The next thing he realized was that he could feel warmth on his face. Slowly, Kish opened his eyes to see Ichigo kissing him full on the lips. Kish couldn't contain his smile.

"Kish! You're alive!" Ichigo exclaimed excitedly, kissing him again before he could say anything. The her taste brought Kish fully awake and made him happy to be alive.

After Ichigo finally stopped kissing him, Kish took a deep breath and grinned. "Did I worry you? I'm sorry, but I would do it all over again if I got these kisses as presents every time I woke up..." Kish started to say before Ichigo hugged him. The hug caused him pain, but Kish ignored it.

"I was really scared Kish...scared you wouldn't live," Ichigo sobbed. Kish didn't know how to react, so he just hugged her back.

After a few minutes, Kish said in a whisper, "I'm sorry that I scared you."

Ichigo sat up so Kish could breath properly. As he took a few slow breaths, she wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. Kish couldn't help but notice the gesture was like a cat cleaning its face. Kish thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one; it'll be short and to the point.**


	9. The End

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

"If you two are done, there are a few things we should discuss," Pai's voice announced, startling Ichigo and Kish. The two turned to see Pai standing with his back against the wall, apparently waiting patiently for them to notice him. Kish smirked as Pai continued. "We still have a small problem of Zakuro trying to kill Kish. We cannot assume that she will give up so easily..."

Kish waved Pai's thought off. "I figured that after Ichigo attacked her, Zakuro would be more than a bit confused. Besides...I've already come up with a plan," Kish said in a mysterious voice.

"Then do tell," Pai remarked, rolling his eyes at the thought.

Kish smiled secretly and laid out his plan to Ichigo and Pai.

* * *

**Back on Earth...**

Zakuro was on her nightly prowl through the streets of Tokyo. Ever since Ichigo had gone missing after the ambush at the abandoned jail, Zakuro could not stop searching for Ichigo every waking hour of the day. She volunteered for all the shifts that the Mew's normally shared, which she got without any questions asked. The Mew's knew that Zakuro felt responsible for Ichigo disappearing, and they all secretly wished that Ichigo would appear during one of Zakuro's nightly patrols. If nothing else, it would ease the pain that Zakuro was feeling; the guilt at losing Ichigo yet again was starting to destroy her.

"Damn...another night, and Ichigo is still not here," Zakuro moaned, finishing up the patrol at Tokyo Park. She was standing on a branch of the tallest tree in the park, watching the city as the sun began to rise. "...Ichigo...I'm sorry..." Zakuro said quietly, her purple hair falling over her face to cover the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Balling her fists, she slammed one into the trunk of the tree. "Damn it...yet another night without Ichigo. What if..." Zakuro muttered angrily, unable to finish her sentence.

After a few seconds, Zakuro wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped down from the tree. She started to walk towards the entrance of the park before a sudden bright light appeared behind her. Startled, Zakuro whirled around to come face to face with Kish. "You?' Zakuro cried out, grabbing for her whip. As she brought it around to strike Kish, Ichigo stepped out from behind Kish and stood between him and Zakuro.

Unbelieving, Zakuro stammered, "Ichigo? What are you doing here...and with him?"

Ichigo smiled before replying, "Zakuro...it's time to let the past be the past. Let Kish live in peace, he's sorry for what he did to me. I have forgiven him already."

Zakuro stared at Ichigo, then at Kish, then back at Ichigo. "You can't possibly be serious...remember what he did to you? Remember that he kidnapped you and tortured you? You can't just simply throw all of those actions away like they are nothing!"

Ichigo shook her head as she replied, " I will never forget what he did to me...but I can forgive what he did. Do you not remember what you did to him?" Zakuro was speechless as Ichigo continued, "Kish and I are...well, we've moved on from that painful experience. So please Zakuro...allow Kish to stay on Earth with me."

For several minutes, Zakuro had a look of absolute rage, from flames in her eyes to her hands clinching and releasing imaginary objects. Finally, Zakuro took a deep breath.

"Fine...on one condition. If Kish ever so much as lays a finger on you that causes even the slightest discomfort to you, then I will rip his skin from the bone and let him die a slow and painful death," Zakuro declared.

As Kish gulped, Ichigo chuckled nervously, "if that's what it takes to get you to forgive Kish, I'm sure he would agree to the contract."

Sighing, Kish closed his eyes as he pronounced, "I shall allow Zakuro to skin me alive if I shall dare harm a single hair on Ichigo's head...and I swear it on my life and honor."

Zakuro eyed Kish for a few silent moments before nodding her head. "Fine. Seeing as how Ichigo is back now, I guess I don't need to keep worrying about you."

As Zakuro turned to walk home, Ichigo bowed and said in a almost silent voice, "thank you Zakuro for understanding. And thank you for caring so much."

Shrugging, Zakuro walked away, secretly smiling at the thought of Ichigo being safe and in good health. After Zakuro left, Ichigo turned to Kish.

"How did you know that she wouldn't kill you with me here?" Ichigo questioned Kish.

Kish laughed nervously. "I didn't. I took a gamble that she would care more for you than she hated me. It worked out, didn't it?"

Ichigo stared at Kish unbelieving, thinking that he was bluffing. Apparently, he wasn't. "You risked your life...on a hunch?"

Kish shrugged, "basically, yes."

Ichigo stood still for a few seconds before smiling. "Sounds like something you would do."

Nodding his head, Kish closed one eye and looked into Ichigo's eyes. "So...what do we do now?"

Thinking for a second, Ichigo replied, "oh, I have a few ideas."

Not getting the subtle hint, Kish asked, "what ideas?"

Laughing, Ichigo kissed Kish fully on the mouth. "Why don't we just go back to the way things were before, except this time, we can...make out instead of fighting when it's just you and me."

Grinning, Kish stated happily, "my kind of fight. But...I have a better idea." With that, Kish leaned in and kissed Ichigo in the most loving way that she had ever experienced. Ichigo kissed back, officially declaring them boyfriend and girlfriend. And neither one of them would have it any other way.

* * *

**Sweet, finally finished this story after two years. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed my final Tokyo Mew Mew chapter that I will ever write. Thanks again!  
**


End file.
